uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Makeshift weapons
Makeshift weapons are offensive weaponry or equipment that can be made with relatively common and low tech items. They are significantly less effective than more modern and effective Security items, but these weapons can prove to be very useful in a pinch and can surprise even the most hardy of people. Construction Cablecuffs Cable cuffs are makeshift handcuffs. They are easier to break out of, and wirecutters will remove them instantly, but otherwise they still function as normal handcuffs. You need at least 15 coils. Click on the Cable Coil in your hand and select "Make Cable Restraints". Alternatively, you can hold some cable and click 'Make Cable Restraints' in the object tab. Spear The spear is a makeshift melee weapon which can only be held in hand or on your back. It does 10 brute when wielded with one hand, and 18 brute when wielded in both hands. Make Cable Restraints from the Cable Coil. Use the Rods on the Cable Restraints. Use the Glass Shard on the Wired Rod. Stunprod The Stunprod is a makeshift Stun Baton which consumes much more battery life and stuns for less when used, it will keep a target down for about five seconds which is enough time to slap some cuffs on. Expect to get thrown in the brig if caught with this weapon by Security. It is possible to recharge a Stunprod after depleting its power supply, simply use a Screwdriver on the prod to remove the Power Cell and either replace it with a fresh cell or put the dead cell in a Cell Charger. Rechargers are also surprisingly compatible with Stunprods. While the Stunprod is great for self-defence it deal poor damage to targets, best usage of the Stunprod is to subdue your target or use it to get distance between yourself and the target. Make Cable Restraints from the Cable Coil. Use the Rods on the Cable Restraints Use the Igniter on the Rods Use the Power Cell on the assembled rod. Alternatively Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Select "Stunprod" and wait a few seconds Chainsaw The Chainsaw is a glorified version of the circular saw, with extra robustness. You can even surgically replace your arms with chainsaws, if you would like your dream about the unstoppable Double Chainsaw Griffon Man to come true. They can be tablecrafted using a circular saw, a plasteel sheet, some cable coil, and a welding tool. Don't forget to turn it on! Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold the welder Select "Chainsaw" and wait a few seconds Improvised Explosive Device (IED) The IED is a firebomb made out of a soda can. It is weak but it can do lots of damage if used correctly, from setting fire to crew to breaking power wires. It has a random timer between 3 and 8 seconds, so use it wisely! Fill the can with welding fuel Put the can, the igniter, and the cable coil on a table Click and drag the table onto your sprite Flamethrower The flamethrower creates a stream of flame that superheats the air and causes those caught in the flame to catch on fire. It has a range of about three tiles and is most effective against alien weeds and space vines; while very effective against the aforementioned two infestations, the flamer is at best a suppression weapon against human targets and at worst a suicide attack to yourself. You are better off using a Stun Prod or a Toolbox to do direct damage, however the flamethrower is great for area denial, AoE attacks, and damage done over time (both from catching on fire and the hot state that it leaves the surrounding air in). When using a flamethrower either wear a Firesuit to protect you against the high heat or move back as soon as you fire the weapon. May simply cause masses of plasma to be spewed everywhere if the pressure settings are too high. Screwdriver the Welder Add Rods to the Welder to create the Flamethrower Screwdriver the Igniter Add the Igniter to the Flamethrower Screwdriver to finish Load a Plasma Tank Alternatively Put the Welder, Rods, and Igniter on a table Hold a screwdriver Click and drag the table to yourself Select "Flamethrower" Load a Plasma Tank You can also get one from a hacked Autolathe, minus the plasma tank. It should also be noted that the fuel inside the plasma tank determines the properties of the shot flame. Mixes of plasma and other gases can create different results when using the flamethrower, namely in temperature. Improvised Shotgun Essentially a tube that aims shotgun shells. Collect all the materials (make Modular Receiver from a Protolathe, make Rifle Stock from 10 wooden planks) Put them on a table Have Screwdriver in hand, drag the table on you and commence crafting and you're done (If you want improvised shells for it, use Technological Shells from the Protolathe) Meteorshot Shell A shotgun shell rigged with CMC technology, which launches a massive slug when fired. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Meteorshot Shell" and wait a few seconds Pulse Slug Shell A delicate device which can be loaded into a shotgun. The primer acts as a button which triggers the gain medium and fires a powerful energy blast. While the heat and power drain limit it to one use, it can still allow an operator to engage targets that ballistic ammunition would have difficulty with. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Pulse Slug Shell" and wait a few seconds Dragonsbreath Shell A shotgun shell which fires a spread of incendiary pellets. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Dragonsbreath Shell" and wait a few seconds Pneumatic Cannon A unique gas-powered gun that can fire anything loaded into it. Collect all components and place on a table, including the tools Select Pneumatic Cannon and craft Acquire a medium-large sized gas tank to power the cannon Bola A simple device fashioned from a cable and weights on the end, designed to entangle enemies by wrapping around their legs upon being thrown at them. The victim can remove them rather quickly, however. Collect all components and place on a table, including the tools Select Bola and craft Category:Weapons Category:Objects